The Fairytale Which Mingyu Plays: Cinderella
by Bianca Jewelry
Summary: [Fairytale!Seventeen Series] Cinderella!Mingyu X Princess!Wonwoo. Still Meanie. SoonHoon. SeokSoo. VerKwan. GS! AU! Cerita Cinderella dengan ending yang berbeda versi Kim Mingyu. Happy reading!


Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

The Fairytale Which Mingyu Plays: Cinderella © Bianca Jewelry

Cinderella!Mingyu X Princess!Wonwoo

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon

Lee Seokmin X Hong Jisoo

Vernon X Boo Seungkwan

Rating: K+

Warning: GS. AU. OOC. Bahasa tidak baku. Humor receh.

.

Lupakan soal marga mereka dan jangan serius-serius ya guys bacanya. Just for fun!

.

Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang lelaki tampan bernama Mingyu. Selain tampan dia juga baik hati dan tidak sombong. Hidupnya bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya, Ayah Seungcheol dan Bunda Doyoon. Sampai suatu hari sang ibunda tercinta mengalami sakit keras dan meninggal. Seungcheol dan Mingyu sangat sedih. Tiba-tiba, ayahnya yang selalu kerja di luar kota dan jarang pulang itu membawa seorang perempuan cantik dan bilang kepada Mingyu bahwa ia akan menikahinya. Mingyu mendukung keinginan ayahnya untuk menikah lagi karena menurutnya saat itu, calon ibunya yang bernama Jeonghan itu selain cantik juga anggun, ia berwibawa dan baik. Tapi ternyata Mingyu salah besar. Itu semua hanya kedok semata. Sifat asli Jeonghan adalah seperti ini—

"MINGYUUU!" teriak Jeonghan dari kamarnya. "GAUN BARU YANG KEMARIN KUBELI KAU TARUH MANA?"

"SEDANG DICUCI NYONYA!" balas Mingyu berteriak dari dapur. Ia sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk seisi rumahnya.

—hobi berteriak dan ngebabu orang.

Mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa Mingyu memanggil Jeonghan dengan sebutan Nyonya padahal ia adalah ibu tiri dari Mingyu. Katanya Jeonghan tidak sudi dipanggil ibu atau bunda oleh Mingyu dan biar lebih greget dalam mendalami perannya, jadi ia meminta Mingyu memanggilnya Nyonya.

"MINGYU- _OPPA_!" teriak suara cempreng dari lantai atas.

Mingyu memijit kepalanya. Ia pusing pagi-pagi sudah diteriaki. "YA KWAN?"

"SERAGAMKU MANA?"

Mingyu menjawab pertanyaan Seungkwan dengan berteriak. "SEBENTAR AKU AMBILKAN."

Perempuan yang tadi berteriak adalah Seungkwan. Ia adalah anak kedua Jeonghan. Seungkwan memiliki seorang kakak yang bernama Jihoon. Tubuhnya mungil tapi memiliki sifat yang galaknya luar biasa. Mereka bertiga sebetulnya tidak jahat kok, hanya agak tega dan hobi sekali ngebabu Mingyu.

Mingyu mematikan kompor dan mengangkat panci ke meja makan kemudian meninggalkan dapur untuk memberikan Seungkwan seragam yang diinginkannya.

.

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan. Seungkwan dan Jihoon akan pergi ke sekolah. Jihoon melihat sepatu yang akan dipakainya kotor meneriaki nama Mingyu yang berada di dapur. "MIN-GU!"

"Ya Tuhan _noona_. Tidak usah teriak-teriak." Serius. Mingyu pusing mendengar teriakan tiga orang perempuan di rumah itu. "Kenapa?"

Jihoon menatapnya datar. "Bersihkan sepatuku."

Mingyu mengambil kain lap yang tersampir di bahunya dan mengelap sepatu Jihoon yang berdebu. "Sudah _noona_."

"Hm." Jihoon memakainya. "Jangan lupa bersihkan kamarku nanti."

"Iya _noona_ ," jawab Mingyu patuh.

"Kwan, ayo berangkat."

"IBU KAMI BERANGKAT YA!" Jihoon dan Seungkwan berteriak kepada Jeonghan.

Seungkwan kemudian mengekori Jihoon yang sudah meninggalkan rumah.

"Nyonya, aku juga berangkat!" kata Mingyu kepada Jeonghan setelah mengambil tasnya.

"Iya!" balas Jeonghan dari ruang tamu.

.

"Nak…" panggil seorang wanita paruh baya saat keluarga itu sedang makan malam.

"Ya Ibunda?"

"Kapan kau akan mencari kekasih?"

Perempuan itu tertegun menatap ibunya. Ia adalah seorang putri kerajaan dan berstatus jomblo karena terlalu sering mendekam di perpustakaan istana dan memiliki minat yang sedikit tentang pasangan hidup. Ia lebih sayang kepada buku-buku di perpustakaan dan tidak mau repot-repot mencari lelaki kalau ada yang lebih pasti (re: buku). Namanya adalah Wonwoo. Putri pendiam dengan tatapan dingin yang hobi membaca buku. Perpustakaan sudah seperti kamar keduanya setelah kamar pribadinya. Ia tidak akan keluar dari perpustakaan selain untuk makan, tidur, memenuhi panggilan alam dan kalau tidak dipaksa oleh pelayan pribadinya, Minghao. Sebetulnya banyak sekali pangeran dari kerajaan tetangga yang berminat kepada Wonwoo dan meminangnya. Tapi selalu ditolak oleh Wonwoo dengan alasan masih belum ingin mempunyai hubungan yang serius.

Wonwoo meringis. "Haruskah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin putriku satu-satunya menjadi perawan tua."

Wonwoo tidak merespon. Ia melanjutkan makannya yang masih ada separuh.

Raja Jeon yang sedari dari menyimak pembicaraan istri dan anaknya menyahut. "Atau kau ingin aku adakan pesta dansa? Aku akan mengundang warga di kerajaan ini dan semua laki-laki. Mungkin kau akan tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka."

Wonwoo bersikap tidak acuh dan menghela napas. "Terserah Ayahanda saja."

Ayahnya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu pesta dansa diadakan minggu depan. Dan kau harus hadir," ucapnya final.

Wonwoo mengangguk pasrah.

.

Keesokan harinya undangan disebar kepada seluruh penduduk oleh utusan kerajaan.

"Ibu! Ada undangan dari kerajaan!" seru Seungkwan heboh sambil menunjukkan kartu undangan kepada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengambilnya dari tangan Seungkwan dan membacanya. "Pesta dansa untuk mencari jodoh Sang Putri. Semua laki-laki wajib hadir. Tetapi perempuan juga diperkenankan untuk menghadiri pesta. Tunjukkan pesonamu untuk mendapatkan hati Sang Putri!"

Jeonghan dan Seungkwan saling bertatapan dan menyeringai. "Panggil kakakmu. Kita akan berbelanja untuk menghadiri pesta dansa."

Seungkwan berlari dan memanggil Jihoon yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah ketiganya bersiap mereka meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian di rumah dan pergi ke kota untuk membeli gaun pesta.

.

Mingyu yang sedari tadi mengintip dari dapur akhirnya keluar menuju ruang tamu dan melihat undangan itu. Ia membaca kembali tulisan yang tertera walaupun tadi sudah mendengarnya dari bibir ibu tirinya.

Mingyu kemudian meninggalkan rumah dan pergi menemui teman seperjuangannya.

.

Ketiga lelaki itu duduk memutari meja bundar di sebuah café langganan mereka. Tampang ketiganya sangat serius padahal mereka hanya membicarakan masalah pesta dansa.

"Jadi, kalian sudah melihat undangan itu?" tanya Mingyu membuka pembicaraan.

Seokmin mengangguk.

Sementara Soonyoung menatap Mingyu dengan tampang polos. "Undangan apa?"

Mingyu menatapnya sinis. "Undangan nikah Jihoon- _noona_."

" _OH MY GOSH NO NO NO_ JIHOON- _IE_ KU AKAN MENIKAH. AKU KUDU OTOKE. AKU TIDAK BISA HIDUP TANPANYA," sahut Soonyoung heboh dan pura-pura menangis.

Mingyu berdecak. "Kau berlebihan _hyung_."

Soonyoung cengar-cengir. "Jadi undangan apa?"

"Undangan pesta dansa kerajaan. Semua lelaki diundang. Tetapi perempuan juga boleh datang kok," jawab Seokmin.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Jadi, kalian akan datang?"

Jadi perkenalkan, mereka berdua adalah Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang sering dikenal dengan SoonSeok Talk. Teman sekolah Mingyu sekaligus teman seperjuangan Mingyu untuk berbagi keluh-kesah acara ngebabunya di rumah. Yep, mereka berdua juga sering dibabu orang rumah. Soonyoung itu satu tahun lebih tua dari Mingyu dan Seokmin. Jadi karena Mingyu satu kelas dengan Seokmin, Seokmin yang berteman dengan Soonyoung akhirnya mengenalkan Mingyu kepadanya dan akhirnya mereka bertiga berteman akrab setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah teman seperjuangan jadi pembantu dadakan.

"Mungkin, kalau tidak disuruh jaga rumah," jawab Seokmin.

Soonyoung menatap Mingyu. "Jihoon datang tidak? Aku malas datang kalau dia tidak datang."

"Datang harusnya. Tadi dia pergi bersama Seungkwan dan ibu untuk membeli gaun."

"Ya sudah, aku datang. Kalau tidak disuruh jaga rumah juga." Soonyoung meringis.

Dan Soonyoung itu suka dengan Jihoon—kakak tiri Mingyu. Soonyoung pernah sekali menembak Jihoon. Tapi ditolak karena Jihoon berkata Soonyoung itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya dan level mereka berbeda. Mungkin level dalam hal dibabu dan ngebabu. Soonyoung itu anak pertama dari dua bersaudara dan malah ia yang di _bully_ oleh adiknya untuk melakukan ini-itu dan Jihoon tahu itu. Jadi Soonyoung berpikir pesta dansa itu adalah kesempatan emas untuk mendapatkan hati Jihoon. Soonyoung tidak akan menyerah semudah itu!

Mereka berbincang-bincang hal-hal _random_ selama hampir dua jam. Kemudian Soonyoung dan Seokmin menatap Mingyu yang menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya. "Halo?"

"MINGYU! KAU DIMANA?"

Reflek Mingyu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Itu adalah ibunya. _Orang rumahnya ini hobi sekali sih teriak-teriak_ , batinnya sambil mengelus dada. Kemudian ia menempelkan ponselnya lagi ke telinga.

"Di café Nyonya, kenapa?"

"Cepat pulang! Kau harus mencuci gaun-gaun baru kami untuk persiapan pesta dansa!"

Dahi Mingyu berkerut. _Pestanya masih satu minggu lagi, kenapa harus dicuci sekarang,_ batinnya. Tapi ia mengiyakan Jeonghan untuk segera pulang. "Baik Nyonya," kata Mingyu miris kemudian menutup teleponnya. "Aku pulang dulu. Sudah dipanggil nenek sihir."

Soonyoung dan Seokmin menatapnya iba karena dari antara mereka Mingyu yang paling sering dibabu. "Sampai jumpa," kata Seokmin dan Soonyoung bersamaan.

Mingyu mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan café.

.

Mingyu mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangan dan tersenyum. Puas akan hasil karyanya yang telah menjadikan wajah Seungkwan menjadi lebih manis. Sebelumnya Jeonghan dan Jihoon sudah diriasnya dan mereka berdua menunggu Mingyu menyelesaikan tugasnya merias Seungkwan. Seungkwan menggunakan _mini dress_ satu tali berwarna kuning dengan pita di pinggangnya.

"Mingyu, jaga rumah ya. Kami bertiga mau pergi ke pesta dansa," titah Jeonghan setelah Seungkwan selesai dipoles oleh Mingyu. Ia tampak cantik dan anggun memakai gaun panjang berwarna hitam model kemben. Sebuah _clutch_ juga sudah dibawanya.

"Ib—"

Jeonghan mendelik.

"Nyonya maksudku. Katanya lelaki wajib datang dan aku mau menghadiri pesta itu."

Jeonghan menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Jaga rumah ya jaga rumah."

"Ayolah Nyonya," Mingyu memelas dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Jijik Gyu." —itu Jihoon. Ia bergidik. "Kau jaga rumah sajalah. Kamarku sudah berantakan lagi. Dan kalau perlu aku ingatkan cucian menumpuk dan baju yang belum kau setrika menggunung. Lagipula mana sudi Putri melirikmu." Jihoon mencibir. Perempuan mungil itu jadi makin manis karena polesan _make up_ dari Mingyu. Ia mengenakan _mini dress_ merah muda dengan satu tali. Rambut sebahunya juga dihias dengan aksesoris berwarna senada.

Mingyu manyun. "Nyonyaa~"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak," kata Jeonghan final. "Ayo anak-anak, kita berangkat."

Jeonghan, Seungkwan, dan Jihoon meninggalkan Mingyu yang meratap.

.

Mingyu ingin menangis sekarang. Sebetulnya yang tinggal duluan di rumah ini siapa sih. Tega-teganya ibu dan kedua saudara tirinya itu menyuruh Mingyu menjaga rumah sementara mereka bersenang-senang. Mingyu juga ingin melihat dari dekat Sang Putri yang katanya manis tapi dingin itu.

Coba bundanya masih hidup. Mungkin Mingyu akan merasakan hidup yang bahagia. Ayahnya ini juga, kenapa harus kerja di luar kota sih. Ayahnya jadi tidak bisa melihat kelakuan ibu tiri dan anak-anaknya itu 'kan.

Air mata Mingyu akan benar-benar keluar jika ponselnya tidak berdering. Ia mengambil ponselnya dengan malas dan menjawab dengan tidak bersemangat. "Halo?"

"Woi Gyu! Cepat siap-siap. Kita ke pesta dansa!" kata Soonyoung dari seberang telepon.

"Aku disuruh jaga rumah," kata Mingyu miris.

Dua tawa terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Aduh _Uri_ Mingyu kasihan sekali. Padahal kita berdua kemarin yang tidak pasti akan datang dengan alasan jaga rumah. Kok malah kau yang disuruh jaga rumah." —itu Seokmin.

Mingyu mengumpat. "Diam sialan!"

"Sudah kau ini. Cepat ganti baju sana. Setengah jam lagi kita sampai!" kata Soonyoung.

"Kau tidak dengar tadi aku disuruh jaga rumah?!" kata Mingyu emosi.

"Kau ini. Jangan terlalu menurut sama ibumu! Makanya dibabu terus! Sudah sana ganti baju. Kami akan memulangkanmu sebelum ibu dan saudaramu pulang," kata Soonyoung lagi.

Mingyu menimbang-nimbang. "Baiklah."

"Oke, tunggu kami setengah jam lagi."

Telepon terputus dan Mingyu mencari jas ayahnya untuk dipakai ke pesta dansa.

.

"Wow," kata Soonyoung saat mereka sampai di aula kerajaan. Suara musik klasik memenuhi ruangan. Orang-orang memenuhi lantai dansa. Ada yang sudah berdansa dan ada pula yang berbincang-bincang di pinggir ruangan.

Mingyu menyenggol Soonyoung. "Jihoon- _noona_ ," katanya sambil menunjuk Jihoon dengan dagunya.

Soonyoung tersenyum sumringah dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Jadi?" tanya Seokmin.

Mingyu menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Kita hanya berdiam di sini saja?"

"Kau boleh salto kalau mau," jawab Mingyu asal.

Seokmin memukul lengan Mingyu main-main.

"Aw." Mingyu memegangi lengannya.

"Mingyu Mingyu Mingyu," kata Seokmin sambil mengguncang-guncang lengan Mingyu dengan heboh. Tapi pandangannya tertuju pada perempuan manis yang sedang berdiri di pojok ruangan sambil memegang gelas.

"Apa apa apa?" tanya Mingyu tak kalah heboh.

"Sepertinya aku melihat…" jawab Seokmin kemudian menyanyi. "Bidadari jatuh dari surga di hadapanku~"

Mingyu melanjutkan. "Eeeaaa~ Sudah sana datangi." Mingyu mengusir dengan kibasan tangan. " _Good luck bro_!"

" _Good luck_ juga!" balas Seokmin.

.

Jihoon dan Seungkwan berdiri di pinggir ruangan saat mereka memasuki aula kerajaan. Jeonghan meninggalkan mereka dan entah pergi kemana.

" _Eonni_ ," panggil Seungkwan.

"Hm?"

"Itu Soonyoung- _oppa_ bukan sih?" katanya sambil menunjuk Soonyoung yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ck. Sedang apa orang bodoh itu di sini," Jihoon bersedekap dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya agak merona melihat Soonyoung yang terlihat rapi dan agak tampan dalam balutan jas. Jihoon ingatkan, AGAK, bukan benar-benar tampan.

" _Eonni_!" Seungkwan memekik sambil mencengkeram tangan Jihoon.

Jihoon mendesis dan melepaskan tangan Seungkwan. "Sakit Kwan. Ada apa sih?"

"Ada bule ganteng!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah bule ganteng itu.

Jihoon melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Seungkwan dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Biasa saja."

"Ah, _eonni_ tidak asik!" Seungkwan manyun dan meninggalkan Jihoon mendekati bule ganteng itu.

"Kwan! Mau kemana?!" tanya Jihoon khawatir.

Khawatir akan hatinya yang _dugeun-dugeun_ karena Soonyoung mendekat ke arahnya.

.

"Hai cantik," sapa Soonyoung dengan senyum menggoda.

Jihoon hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Sombong banget sih. Disapa nggak jawab."

"Tidak sudi berbicara denganmu Soon," kata Jihoon dingin dan hendak meninggalkan Soonyoung. Tapi ia tersandung kakinya sendiri saat mulai berjalan. Jihoon memejamkan mata erat karena berpikir ia akan mencium lantai.

Soonyoung menahan pinggang Jihoon. " _Aigoo. Uri_ Jihoon- _ie_ , hati-hati kalau jalan. Grogi karena dekat-dekat orang tampan?"

Wajah Jihoon memerah. Ia segera berdiri dan menepis tangan Soonyoung. "Singkirkan tanganmu dariku. Dan percaya diri sekali kau!"

Soonyoung meringis. "Aku memang tampan. Kau saja yang belum mengakuinya. Atau kau tidak mau mengakuinya?"

Jihoon berdecih. "Dalam mimpimu."

Soonyoung tersenyum. Sudah kebal dengan _tsundere_ nya Jihoon yang sangat akut. "Mau berdansa denganku?" tanya Soonyoung sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Jihoon melirik tangan Soonyoung. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona dan dengan ragu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung yang mengira akan ditolak Jihoon hanya menatap tangan Jihoon yang berada di atas tangannya.

"Kau niat mengajakku dansa tidak sih?" gerutu Jihoon membawa kesadaran Soonyoung kembali.

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Iya cantik. Ayo ke lantai dansa. Dan jangan marah-marah terus." Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon ke lantai dansa. Mereka berdansa disertai cubitan dan tendangan kaki dari Jihoon dan gelak tawa dari Soonyoung.

.

Seungkwan berdiri di samping bule ganteng yang sedang berbicara dengan temannya tanpa berniat menyapanya. Sesekali Seungkwan melirik bule itu sambil meminum soda.

"Hai," sapa bule itu.

Seungkwan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri. Teman dari bule itu sudah pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Bule itu mengangguk.

Perempuan berpipi tembam itu cengar-cengir. "Hai juga," jawabnya malu-malu.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Seungkwan," jawab Seungkwan kemudian meminum sodanya lagi. "Kau?"

"Vernon."

 _Oh jadi namanya Vernon_ , batin Seungkwan. Seungkwan tersenyum.

"Sendirian saja?" tanya Vernon.

Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" tanya Vernon lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Seungkwan tersenyum sumringah. Ia meletakkan gelasnya pada meja terdekat dan meraih tangan Vernon.

.

"H-hai," sapa Seokmin gugup saat ia berada di sebelah perempuan yang tadi dianggapnya sebagai bidadari.

Perempuan itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Halo."

"Boleh tahu namamu?" tanya Seokmin sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Jisoo. Kamu?" jawab perempuan itu kalem.

"Seokmin. Salam kenal," balas Seokmin gugup.

Jisoo tertawa. "Salam kenal juga. Tidak usah gugup begitu."

Seokmin tersenyum canggung. "Masih sekolah?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Jisoo mengangguk. "Kelas 3. Kamu juga?"

"Iya, kelas 1 di SMA Pledis," jawab Seokmin.

"Wow, kita satu sekolah."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak pernah melihat _sunbae_."

Jisoo tertawa lagi. "Murid-murid di sekolah 'kan banyak. Jadi wajar kalau kau tidak pernah melihatku. Dan ngomong-ngomong, panggil _noona_ saja."

Seokmin terpana melihat perempuan di hadapannya ini. Tawanya begitu indah. Mungkin Seokmin mulai jatuh cinta. "Um… Mau berdansa denganku _noona_?"

"Tentu saja!" Jisoo tersenyum.

.

Mingyu sedari tadi memperhatikan teman-temannya yang mulai berdansa. Sedikit tidak percaya juga ketika _noona_ nya berdansa dengan Soonyoung. Ia bosan. Matanya bergerak menyapu ruangan. Dan sedari tadi tidak ada perempuan yang menarik minatnya. Mingyu menghela napas dan berjalan menuju balkon. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada sosok anggun yang berdiri dan tangannya bertumpu pada pinggiran balkon. Perempuan itu mengenakan gaun putih panjang yang semakin mempercantik penampilannya. Rambutnya disanggul berantakan dan beberapa helai rambut dibiarkan menjuntai di samping kanan dan kiri wajahnya, memperlihatkan leher putih yang jenjang. Matanya sayu dan terlihat dingin tetapi membuat Mingyu penasaran. Mingyu perlahan mendekatinya dalam diam.

"Boleh bergabung?" tanya Mingyu.

Perempuan itu berjengit ketika mendengar suara Mingyu. Ia menatap Mingyu dan mengangguk.

Mingyu yang bosan ditambah tidak ada suara dari perempuan itu akhirnya buka suara. "Tidak ke dalam?"

"Terlalu ramai."

Mingyu mengangguk. _Introvert_ , pikirnya. Mingyu menggoyang-goyangkan gelas yang ada di genggamannya.

Diam lagi.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Wonwoo."

 _Wonwoo… Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya_ , batin Mingyu. Kemudian ia membulatkan mata. _ITU KAN NAMA TUAN PUTRI KERAJAAN, tapi tunggu dulu, bisa jadi bukan, tapi kalau iya, demi apa aku bisa melihat Putri Wonwoo dari dekat,_ batinnya heboh.

"Namamu?"

Mingyu menoleh. _Tumben kali ini dia bertanya_ , batinnya.

"U-upik Abu!" seru Mingyu reflek. Mingyu menepuk dahinya. Demi apa dari semua nama keren yang ada di dunia ini kenapa harus Upik Abu yang ia sebutkan.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

Diam lagi.

"Kenapa ke sini?" tanya Wonwoo. "Apa pestanya membosankan?"

"Aku bosan."

Wonwoo menoleh.

"Uh, maksudku aku bosan dan pestanya tidak membosankan dan ya aku bosan," kata Mingyu belepotan.

Wonwoo tertawa. "Jadi membosankan atau tidak?

 _Manis_ , pikir Mingyu. "Pestanya tidak membosankan. Dan aku hanya bosan karena cuma melihat-lihat dan tidak ada yang bisa ku ajak berdansa."

Wonwoo mengangguk lagi.

Diam lagi.

"Mau… Berdansa denganku?" tanya Wonwoo pelan.

Mingyu membulatkan matanya. Demi apa dia diajak dansa sama perempuan. Seharusnya ia yang mengajaknya! Tapi kemudian ia menarik Wonwoo ke dalam dan mulai berdansa dengannya.

.

"Bagaimana hidup menjadi putri?" tanya Mingyu setelah menarik Wonwoo yang barusan berputar ke kiri. Mingyu tadi sudah bertanya kepada Wonwoo apakah ia putri kerajaan. Dan Wonwoo memang Putri Wonwoo.

"Begitulah. Ibu menginginkanku untuk memiliki kekasih. Jadi yah, tiba-tiba ada pesta ini." Wonwoo curhat dan sudah mulai berbicara agak panjang kepada Mingyu.

Mingyu mengangguk. Sekarang ia memutar Wonwoo ke kanan.

"Kau masih sekolah?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Iya. Kelas 1."

Wonwoo mengangguk.

Mingyu melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Sudah hampir jam dua belas. Ia harus pulang sebelum ibu dan saudara-saudaranya menemukannya tidak ada di rumah. "Anu. Putri… Aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Mingyu yang menarik Wonwoo untuk mendekat.

"Tidak bisa di sini lebih lama sedikit?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Maaf Putri, aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang!" kata Mingyu lalu melepas Wonwoo dan berlari meninggalkannya.

"Upik Abu!" seru Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengejar Mingyu dan hampir satu ruangan melirik mereka berdua.

.

Mingyu sampai di pintu depan istana dan meletakkan salah satu sepatunya di sana kemudian ia berlari lagi menuju gerbang istana dan memberhentikan taksi lalu pulang ke rumah.

.

Wonwoo sampai di pintu depan istana. Napasnya terengah-engah dan ia tidak melihat ada siapapun di sana. Tapi saat melihat ke bawah, ada satu sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilap dengan inisial M dan Wonwoo mengambilnya.

"Aku harus menemukanmu, Upik Abu," kata Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

.

Besoknya Mingyu, Seokmin dan Soonyoung melihat beberapa utusan kerajaan berkeliling ke rumah-rumah penduduk setelah pulang sekolah.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Seokmin.

Soonyoung menarik Seokmin dan Mingyu untuk melihat papan pengumuman terdekat. Biasanya informasi terkini akan ditempel di situ. Soonyoung menyuarakan apa yang dibacanya. "Ditemukan sepatu pantofel hitam dengan insial M di depan istana. Barangsiapa yang memilikinya akan dijadikan tunangan dari Tuan Putri."

Mingyu berjengit.

"Wow. Enak sekali akan menjadi pangeran. Tapi sayang itu bukan aku," kata Seokmin sedih.

Soonyoung memukul kepala Seokmin. "Ingat perempuan yang kau ajak dansa kemarin!"

Seokmin cengar-cengir.

" _Guys_ , aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Tumben."

Mingyu meringis. "Sudah ya, nanti dimarahi ibuku. _Bye_!"

" _Bye_!" jawab Seokmin dan Soonyoung saling melemparkan tatapan bingung.

Mingyu harus bergegas sebelum utusan kerajaan datang menghampiri rumahnya.

.

"Um, _noona_ , apakah ada yang datang ke sini?" tanya Mingyu pada Jihoon di ruang tamu saat ia sampai di rumahnya.

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa," katanya cepat lalu meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Kemudian bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

"Min-gu, bukakan pintunya."

Mingyu yang hendak ke kamarnya membalikkan badan dan menuju pintu depan.

.

"Sudah kubilang anak laki-lakiku tidak datang ke pesta dansa pak!"

"Iya Nyonya! Tapi apa salahnya kalau dia mencoba sepatu ini?"

Jeonghan menghela napas dan menyerah. "Ya sudah, Mingyu, coba sepatunya."

Mingyu meringis dan mencoba sepatu itu. Jeonghan dan kedua anaknya memperhatikan Mingyu yang sedang mencoba sepatunya.

"Pas Nyonya!" kata utusan kerajaan.

"Tunggu, rasanya aku pernah melihat sepatu ini," kata Jeonghan. Ia memicingkan matanya dan melirik Mingyu.

Mingyu berkeringat dingin dan meringis. Ia kemudian mencopot sepatunya dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sepatunya yang lain.

Mingyu tertawa hambar saat menunjukkan sepatunya dan sudah bersiap jika dimarahi ibunya serta kedua saudaranya. Namun bukan amarah yang didapat Mingyu malah pelukan dan ucapan selamat.

" _Oppa_ selamat ya! Aku tidak menyangka kau yang akan mendapatkan hati Sang Putri!" ucap Seungkwan heboh sambil memeluk Mingyu.

"Selamat anakku!" kata Jeonghan sambil memeluk dan mengusap-usap kepala Mingyu.

"Selamat bocah!" —sudah pasti ini dari Jihoon.

Mingyu melongo dan matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Bilang sesuatu dong sayang," kata Jeonghan.

"Nyonya tidak marah kepadaku?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak, dan panggil aku ibu mulai sekarang," jawab Jeonghan. Siapa yang bakal marah kalau anaknya bakal menjadi menantu keluarga kerajaan?

Mingyu tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih!"

.

Satu minggu kemudian acara pertunangan dilaksanakan. Mereka harus menunggu Mingyu lulus sekolah dulu baru akan menikahkan Mingyu dengan Putri Wonwoo.

.

Tapi tidak ada yang berubah setelah Mingyu bertunangan dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu masih disuruh mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga oleh Jeonghan dan kedua saudaranya.

.

.

Mingyu meratap. "Bundaaaaaa. Bawa aku bersamamu!" rengek Mingyu sambil menyetrika baju yang menumpuk.

.

.

Yah, setidaknya sampai Mingyu menikah dengan Wonwoo.

.

FIN

.

Maaf udah ngebully Mingyu disini (efek ngeliat dia sering dibully sih lol) dan ngebuat Jihoon sangat songong dan bossy. Just for fun guys! Kalo pada gak suka nanti aku hapus.

Maaf kalo humornya receh dan garing dan ga kerasa lucu sama sekali, maaf juga deskripsi dansanya gak jelas :'

Kritik dan saran yang membangun ditunggu. Favorite dan follownya juga yah! Annyeong! :3


End file.
